


Fluffy Foamy Sans

by Fearcrow



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love in the end I promise., Paps just wants things to be normal again, Soulmates, don't worry sans has a plan, reader broke up with sans, sans is hurting pretty bad right now., this is just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Sans finds Foamy the Squirrel and plots to get his soulmate back.





	Fluffy Foamy Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because of a conversation in [Maiou's group on Discord ](https://discord.gg/pmzwhY). So this dedicated to all of them wonderful people.

You know those lazy days where you wake up and you just can’t find any motivation to do anything? The sky is overcast looking like it’s about to rain, and the whole day just drained of energy? 

Mutt being lazy in his room sleeping; though that was a constant theme for him. 

But for Sans to be lazy… UNSPEAKABLE. First off, he woke up late, highly irregular. He ignored the call from Alphys letting it go to voicemail as he rolled you making a grunt sound as he debated on getting up. 

It’s been six years since the barrier fell, six years that he had let whizz by him by jogging every morning, making food, cleaning house, going to work, and even opening and managing his own brand of natural organic house cleaning products. 

He had met his soulmate and let her slip through his fingers by never being home… and for the first time in a long time he just decided that today was a … as much as he hated the term; lazy day. 

His love had left him a couple days ago and he took it hard. Didn’t know how to handle it. His mind on her and nothing else really. His brother for the first two days had been worried about him. Until he assured his brother he wasn’t going to fall down. He wouldn’t. He was stronger than this, he just had to get out of this rut he was. 

Finally, getting up he made himself some coffee then went to the couch; picking up the cross-word puzzle first before putting it down. 

“Don’t you ever watch anything funny?” your voice had come to him then as he scowled more. Getting up he went to his office instead and got online. Setting down his coffee after taking a sip and turning on the machine as he waited for it to load. Fine you wanted funny… he’d research it. 

Once it was powered up he began to type in words like  
Fun, funny. Funny shows? Animated funny shows. 

The search popped up with cats getting scared, so he clicked on it, and watched as cats jumped from pickles being thrown at them or sitting on the ground and he found that slightly amusing. He had to admit; it was rather cute. 

Videos of dogs running and trying to jump only to fail and fall off and he chuckled a bit at that. 

He then saw this video of an animated squirrel and clicked on the link. It was a video about this squirrel named foamy going on a rant about used cars and ex wives and serial killers. He couldn’t help but laugh. This squirrel named Foamy was so right on so many things. Going back to the beginning he watched everything. Taking notes on it. 

After five seasons in and two reboots seasons he picked up his phone not really thinking about it and texted you. 

My Soul: I HAVE WATCHED THIS SHOW ON YOUTUBE CALLED FOAMY THE SQUIRREL. HE’S RIGHT, ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS. I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW.  
Text sent. 

He didn’t expect a reply; he knew you had given up. He shouldn’t have been such a workaholic, and even though he knew he was one it had been the only thing to get him through all those years in the underground. It’s what he had to do to keep his brother and him alive, safe, and somewhat happy. 

What he didn’t expect was you texting back and asking which episode he was on now. 

He gave you the episode and you told him you’d watched it with him even if you weren’t there. 

… 

Days passed; he went back to work but you and him were communicating now, his soul felt happier. Stars just you texting him back made him happy again. 

My Soul: H..hey, I thought I’d check in and ask… would it be ok to come over and umm, ya know maybe watch our show together? 

Seeing that made him giddy he grabbed up his phone and immediately texted back; after making sure everything on his end was good to go. He still worked security for the Queen after all. He couldn’t neglect his duties but even Tori had told him he needed to make some time for her if he wanted her back. 

Him: I WOULD BE HONORED TO HAVE YOU OVER. I’LL MAKE YOU YOUR FAVORITE FOOD AS WELL. 

My Soul: Alright, it’s a date! But only if I can bring over our favorite wine. 

Him: THAT IS FINE; PERFECT IN FACT. SIX PM SHARP.  
The whole day he could hear his soul sing, and everyone noticed the difference. 

…  
After getting home he immediately went about cooking up cheese and pepperoni; with the grease removed, quesadillas. It was something you had gotten him to try and he found he liked it as long as the grease was dapped off first. 

Right at six you were there, and Rus opened the door as he cocked a bone brow high up in the air. He didn’t hold a grudge against you. How many nights had he held you while you cried because yet again Sans was too busy for you? 

“Long time no see darlin’.” He smiled at you as you smiled back. 

“Hey… umm so I brought wine and I brought you.” You dug around in your bag a bit and found it pulling out his favorite candy; jolly ranchers just monster version. “Your favorite.” He liked the strawberry and cherry ones the best, so you had bought like five bags and dug through them grabbing out the ones you knew he liked. Strawberry, cherry, and green apple. 

Rus chuckled and took the bag of candies. “Thanks. Bro’s in tha’ kitchen.” He stepped back and let you in. He wanted to ask if you were sticking around or just being a friend. He knew the fight between you and his bro had been bad. To the point of you walking out of their lives. You had of course kept in touch with him, and he felt somewhat guilty about it all. But if you were back and his brother was making a change then he would be so relieved. 

Walking into the kitchen you set the bottle down and well that was it. You had no clue what else to do. Hug him? Would that be too soon? Kiss him…nooo don’t kiss him. Oh, but you missed him that much was clear. 

As you battled internally you didn’t notice the smile that flitted across Sans’s face or the way he instinctually went to grab you and hug just hug you tight. Of course he made himself look emotionally calm; the emotional ninja as you liked to joke. 

“DINNER IS ALMOST DONE. THE TABLE IS ALREADY SET AND THE COMPUTER IS READY TO GO.” He stated as he continued to cook the food. 

“But there’s nothing on the table…” you stated. You had to walk from the livingroom, through the dinning room to get to the kitchen.  
“IT’S SET UP IN THE LIBRARY.” He glanced over at you watching you nod. 

Watching you walk out as he took a deep breath. Pull himself together he had to. His plan after all was to get you back. 

….  
When you walked in this is not what you expected; though you should have you silly woman you.  
A candle on the table lit with two plates, two wine glasses, forks, napkins, and the computer set up to watch. Two cushions on the floor with a pile of blankets set up like a nest. Oh that sneaky skeleton. You really did love him… 

…  
The two of you watched foamy and ate your food sipping your wine and talking animated between episodes and laughing together. By the end of the night you knew he was actually changing, trying to be there for you. Leaning in you went to hug him but that craft skeleton he kissed you on the lips and you felt the buzz from his magic and the smell of smoke and pine in snow. Your heart and soul buzzing and making you happy. But really just being with him made you happy. 

The two of you didn’t need words, you were his, and his was yours and finally you two were together again, and the squirrely wrath known as foamy had to thank for it. 

Falling asleep on the palate of blankets as you both snuggled into each other. You’d move back in for sure. You just needed him here for you. 

Rus smiled as he gently blew out the candle leaving you two to candoodle but not before taking out his phone and snapping a pic of the two of you for nostalgia sake.


End file.
